The Story of Little Red Riding Hood: Red Meets Bleu
by TMNTShoujo
Summary: A story about a 16-year-old girl who falls into a forbidden love with a known villain of the original story the 17-year-old wolf. He and she had meet for years by an old (oak) tree in the Enchanted, Mysterious forest until the hunter became her escort and now is the hunter after more than what he bargains for? Will the wolf get the girl or the hunter?
1. Prologue: Tradition

**The Story of Little Red Riding Hood: Red Meets Bleu**

* * *

_Prologue: Tradition_

* * *

**A/N**: (_Disclaimer_) I do not own the original story of "Little Red Riding Hood" by Charles Perrault. (_Claimer_) I do own the characters' names: Red Fable, Bleu "Wolfie" Wolf, Hunter Matthew "Matt" Solemn, and Granny Annabella Fable. Along with my version of this story belongs to me this is for fun. This story is to be read and not stolen. Genre: A Romance, Tragedy, Fantasy, etc.

* * *

From time, after time a girl named Red Fable encountered a wildlife wolf; however, they secretly met under an old tree in the mysterious forest. She was going to her grandmother's house with treats her mother made.

The wolf always helped Little Red carry her treats to her grandmother. He'd help Red when she dropped something here or there, and he'd pick it up and give it back to her.

They became more than freinds, but only in secret. Years had passed, when Red became 16-years-old; the wolf became 17-years-old, but now Red had an escort from here to there. His name was Hunter Matt Solemn. He never left her side not a wink or blink.

The wolf, her best friend, his name was Bleu, but to her his name was Wolfie. He lived in the Enchanted, Mysterious Forest and when Hunter took over to escort Miss Red. Red and Bleu's tradition of _hanging out together_ under the old tree had ended and thus this begins our story...


	2. Chapter 1: The Enchanted Forest

**The Story of Little Red Riding Hood: Red Meets Bleu**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Enchanted Forest and to Grandma's We Go!_

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter 1. Yay! :D I'll try to update this each week or something. I'm also working on uploading some other stories like a new story for "Casper, the Friendly Ghost." Anyway, I hope you'll all enjoy chapter 1. See ya soon! :D _"This is the way it has to be..." ~Casper's quote._

* * *

_"Hunter, do you mind!"_ Red Fable replied to the man clinging to her arm for dear life. _"No. No, I don't mind,"_ Hunter replied. _"I want you to GET OFF OF ME!"_ Red replied a little upset, _"Now, please." "Alright, alright,"_ He began, _"Don't have a cow."_ Hunter let go of her arm and continued walking by her side. _"Thank you,"_ She replied with an air of relief.

_"No, prob.,"_ He answered as they continued on walking deeper inside the Enchanted woods toward Grandma's house. Once there inside the enchanted forest there is sometimes no escape or at least the path you need to take is hidden by enchantment or misty fog; of course, there are things that lurk the shadows inside of the enchanted, mysterious forest as well.

_"Red, why can't I get near you now?"_ The shadowy figure thought, _"You never needed an escort before, but me..."_ The shadowy figure behind a tree was watching Red and Hunter passing through the forest. The shadowy figure only shook its head in dismay and stepped into the light just a bit to reveal itself. It was the legendary lurking wolf of the forest, but he wasn't going to dare get any were close to his heart-aching love. He wanted to reach out, grab, and run away as fast as he could with Red Fable in his arms, but he couldn't chance doing that with the hunter around so close to her.

He, the hunter, might even try hurting the other harmless wolves of the forest, so Bleu couldn't chance getting his family and friends hurt just because of his heart calling out for her. Unfortunately, it was unbearable for the wolf watching the hunter hanging all over her like a lovesick puppy. It almost made his heartbreak in two because the hunter got to be with her and he couldn't. Red and Hunter finally got to the fork in the road.

_"Red, which path should we take?"_ Hunter asked. Red looked at both pathways and said, _"Uh...? Let's see. The right path is the shortcut and the left path is the highroad, but all and all they both lead to Grandma's house."_ Hunter looked at both paths himself and replied, _"Let's take right."_ Red just looked at him with disappointment. _"Aw, come on! Where's your spirit of adventure!"_ Red replied. _"Back at home in bed," _Hunter said trying to be funny and trying to get Red to smile or laugh, but it didn't work or did it? She did laugh, but only because it was a lame excuse and she humored him by going to the right path.

_"Alright we'll go this way today, but tomorrow we're going the other, okay?" _She replied,_ "I'll race you!"_ Red started running down the shortcut to Grandma's and Hunter followed close behind her. _"Red... come back to me," _The wolf howled out as it echoed the forest in more of an undecipherable wolf-like tone. _"W-what was that?"_ Hunter stopped to asked. _"Oh, it was nothing just the wind,"_ Red replied facing in the direction that the sound came form. She was only protecting her true love from harms way of the hunter and she also knew that the wolf was in heartache. She wanted to be able to comfort him now more than ever, but she couldn't not with the hunter around.

_"I'll do that hopefully soon!"_ Red called back in the same wolf-like tone. _"What are you doing?"_ Hunter asked, _"You sound like a wolf or the wind imitating one." _Red turned to Matt and said,_ "Oh, nothing! I just felt like it!" _He just stared at her and said, _"Well then, knock it off!" "Yes, sir,"_ She said and continued racing down the path to Grandma's house.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
